


Get Here

by Wolfstar4evr



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12 year old Sam, 16 year old Dean, Absent John Winchester, Awesome Dean Winchester, Awesome big brother Dean, Canon Compliant, Cute Sam Winchester, Dean Loves Sam, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Series, Sam's 12th birthday, Teenchesters, Weechesters, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfstar4evr/pseuds/Wolfstar4evr
Summary: It's Sam's twelfth birthday, and he's very excited to see what Dean has in store for him, and Dean is happy with what he has planned. One problem: All Sam really wants for his birthday is for his Dad to be there, but that's more than unlikely to happen, and Dean has finally had enough.Part 2/2 coming tomorrow.





	Get Here

“Happy birthday, Sammy!”

The newly twelve year old pulls a pillow over his head, trying to avoid his older brother as he opens the curtains to let light stream in. “Go ‘way, Dean.”

“Nope,” Dean says cheerfully, happily dragging the pillow off of his baby brother’s head and whipping the sheets off him too. “Come on. We’re going down the street for one of those fancy pastries you like, and then I’ve got big plans for after school.”

Sam rolls his eyes at his brother’s antics, getting up to have a quick shower before getting dressed and drying his hair. When he’s finally ready with his shoes and jacket Dean puts an arm around his shoulder and leads him out the door. They go to the café down the road where Sam gets a ‘fancy pastry’ (it’s a croissant, _Dean_ ) before they begin their walk to school. “So kiddo,” Dean says, tearing into his own pastry – some square thing slathered with icing. “What do you want to do after school?”

Sam gives him a questioning look. “I thought you had ‘big plans’?”

Dean shrugs. “I just wanna make sure you haven’t guessed what’s gonna happen.”

His little brother gives him a cheeky grin, tearing another chunk out of his croissant. “You just want me to plan my own birthday,” He accuses, but his tone is light and his smile stays firm. “I don’t know… Maybe go to a diner? Or the movies?”

“That’s what we do every week, Sammy,” Dean complains, flicking his brother’s cheek. Sam gives him a disgruntled look. “Have a think at school. Something special, something we don’t do all the time.”

Sam nods as their schools come into view. “Will Dad be back today?”

Dad cringes, but tries to keep it away from his face. “Probably,” He answers, “But I’m not sure.” Sam smiles anyway, and Dean feels like shit. He gives his brother one last hug and a ‘happy birthday’ as they split and Sam goes into school. In truth, Dad called last night after Sammy excitedly went to bed and explained ‘the hunts gone bad. I’ll be home late’. Translation: Some stranger I don’t know died in circumstances I couldn’t possibly have controlled so instead of coming home for my son’s birthday I’ll be in a bar drinking because as usual _that’s_ what takes priority.

Dean’s not going to school – he’s going to make Sam’s birthday the best birthday the kid has ever had.

First he stops by the bookstore, where he’s been working for the past week or so instead of going to school. He’s sure the high school has called their dad about his truancy by now, but the man either hasn’t checked his voicemail or doesn’t care, because he hasn’t said a word about it in the two quick calls Dean has had with him since he left.

Jack, the elderly owner of the book store smiles as Dean walks in. He’s in his eighties by now, and far too frail to climb the ladders to reach the top shelves, and he’s happy for Dean’s help, especially since Dean has only asked to be paid in books. “Today your last day, then Dean?” Jack asks, restocking some of the middle shelves.

Dean shrugs, taking a stack for the top shelf from the desk and walking towards the ladder on the fiction section. Since it’s the only bookshop in town it’s weirdly popular, and needs restocking often. “Depends if the old man comes back today,” Dean replies, which to be honest is unlikely. “But I’ll be bringing the kid over later; today’s his birthday.” Jack nods; that was always the deal: Dean works for free and in return Sam gets to choose four or five books from the store. Dean continues: “But if our Dad doesn’t come back today, then I could stay on if that’s alright with you?”

Jack chuckles. “I’m happy for you to stay, Dean, but for the kid’s sake at least I hope your daddy comes home today.” Dean privately agrees, no matter how sure he is that it isn’t going to happen.

They work in silence for a while longer, before Dean speaks up again. “Jack,” He says quietly, waiting until the old man turns to him before continuing. “When I bring Sam over… Please can you not tell him about me working here? He’d figure out pretty quickly that I skipped school to do it, since I’m with him all the time after school, and he’d be so disappointed.”

Jack merely nods his agreement, pursing his lips tightly. “He looks after you too, doesn’t he?”

Dean nods. “We look after each other,” He explains. He doesn’t know why he’s so comfortable sharing things with this man – maybe because he’s just got that parental vibe, like Bobby, who none of the Winchesters have seen in a couple years. “He’s all I have,” He finishes quietly.

After a couple more hours Dean goes to a diner across the street to have his lunch break. As he’s sitting at his usual booth by the window, he can’t help but think about Sammy’s words from earlier. _Will Dad be back today?_ No, he won’t, but yes, he should be.

 _Fuck it_ , Dean suddenly thinks, getting up and walking the payphone just outside the diner, doing something he’s never done before: calling his dad and telling him to get the fuck home. “Listen up,” He says as he, inevitably, gets his Dad’s voicemail. “I don’t give a flying _fuck_ how bad this hunt went, or who died or how many limbs you lost, because it’s Sam’s birthday. You remember Sam, right? The kid you leave behind all the time, who wants nothing more than your approval and _presence_. So unless you’re in a hospital you _get here_ , _today_. And when he runs up to him to give you a hug – because, believe me, he will, because for some strange reason the kid still loves and trusts you with all his heart – you _better_ hug him back, you hear? Even if you just have to give him some excuse for your bad mood, you give him a hug and a happy birthday because that will probably make his fucking day even you just fell asleep straight afterwards. You know what, I have been _busting my ass off_ to make this birthday good for him. In case you hadn’t noticed I’ve _fucking dropped out_ to even get him a goddamn _birthday present_ because as usual you didn’t even leave us enough money to last a week, let alone the two and half you’ve been gone and your son’s birthday. _Get here_.” He slams the phone down abruptly, somehow overcome with the realisation of what the _hell_ he’s just done. “Oh god,” He whispers, shoving both hands through his hair. “Oh _fuck_ I am _so dead_.”

He walks back to the shop on stiff legs, still in disbelief that he just called his dad to _tell him off_. Jack raises his eyebrows the moment he walks through the door. “You okay, son?” He asks, and god if that isn’t just like Bobby too.

“I called my dad,” He says, his voice shaky as anything.

Jack comes to stand in front of him, eyeing him speculatively. “He coming home today?”

“I don’t know,” Dean breathes, looking up at the man. “I got his voicemail. Gave him a piece of my mind. Told him to get here today, for Sam.”

Jack seems to frown slightly, before nodding to himself and giving an approving noise. “Well, he better get here then,” Is all he says before turning back to the register.

“Yeah,” Dean says, surprised to find himself agreeing. But it’s true: _he better_.

_To be continued_


End file.
